fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:S k i t z
S k i t z! I was wondering if you wanted to join characters? Like, plots, interactions, etc? If not, that's totally cool and understandable too. ^^:JoJolion (talk) 00:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) What's up? i was wondering if you where coming on the chat Flame Lizard (talk) 03:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) it's cool, talk to you later Flame Lizard (talk) 16:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) hey, i wanted to talk some things over with you, if you see me on the chat, don't be afrade to say high Flame Lizard (talk) 04:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :) Sorry if I was mean to you or said something I should've, I didn't mean it. I don't even remember ever treating you bad though because I think you're pretty awesome; so hope you can accept my apology. ^^JoJolion (talk) 00:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) hey I'm in the chat room if ur up for talking [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh man, it kicked me out and now i can't get back in T-T [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) hey, I'm on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:17, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Yupperz xD Haha sure thing. I'll do it when I get the chance. :P The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 01:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) OMG! Hey, I'm sorry about that. I'll be more careful from now on. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 18:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Was busy with a character that I forgot to check the chat room T-T, please come back skitty [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Skit, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, I'm sorry just kind of tired so my mind isn't really thinking clear, please come back [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey skit, can u refresh, I'm in the chat room but u can't see me [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure Yea, feel free to use Music Magic. 18:08:39 Fri No angels As per the title, no angels (or angel like beings) on here. Sorry, but the page was deleted. You're actually not the first to try the Angel approach, however, it's not allowed. 04:08:40 Sun Re: Familiar Spirit Magic sure you can make a Holder Style Familiar Spirit Magic user just let me know when you have their page up so I can add tthem to the page & make sure there were no misunderstandings with the use of the magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I wuv u!! This is for being one if my best friends on the wiki. ^-^. *hugs* I wuv u :D Hey If you saw me on the chat room when you left, I had decided to take a ten min break, but you had left, just to clear things up [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 19:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me, Skitz O u O The Dawn Angel (talk) 21:43, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Yo Yo, Skitz, come on the chat if you're online. Well, I'm not trying to force you if you don't want to. Just want to have more friends online Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:22, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, I haven't been able to get on much anyway due to the stupid filters my dad put on. If you ever want to talk with me, I'll have an easier time on facebook Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 23:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) want to play pool or something? I'll be on facebook for that Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:04, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:09, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Skitz um can u unblock me on allanimefanom flash blocked me blocked me on there and is trying to delete my character,cuz i yelled at him cuz he ddin't do wat i told him to do and i told him 3 or 4 times to do it and i can't do anything so don't let him ask the admins to block me on any wikia just cuz he don't like me blz just block or delete him on ur wikia!!!! PLZ Believe me plz!!! Just wanted to Apologize I kinda fell like I came off as a jerk earlier when we were having that... less then pleasant conversation. I didn't mean to sound so rude, I just felt like things were getting a little to personal and we ended on a bad note. I want to let you know that I am very sorry. I hope the next time we talk every thing is alright. Thanks for reading this, and have a wonderful day. Dear Skitz, I would like to formerly apologize for giving you an honest answer about my gender and, in the process, disrespecting your religion. If I had known that you would've taken offense to my honesty, I would never have said such a thing. Although our meeting was short and will most likely stay that way, I would like to say that it was a pleasure making your acquaintance and that I hope you have a wonderful day. Sincerely, James. From, James Hughes. Dear Skitz, Due to personal circumstances that concern my family, I was unable to attend to my Wikia.com account and read your message, but now that I have, I decided to write this final message to you in order to explain that "Shitz" was an accidental typo I had missed, and that I had no intention of offending you. My behavior that day was unacceptable and disrespectful, and for that I do apologize. On another note: You asked if you had upset me somehow, correct? Well, I would like to mention that you did not upset me in any way, shape, or form and that it was Phantom who upset me, however, if you'd like to find out how and why, I would suggest speaking with him. It has been a pleasure speaking with you, and I hope you have a wonderful day/life. Sincerely, James Hughes. Miss U Skitty its been a long time I wanna see you!The Ghost (Just to Badass) 18:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Hello, I was wondering if you would let me taste the rainbow. :D ''The Slave~'' '' ~ talk '' 14:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC)